


the new normal

by verhalen



Series: Pretensions of Poetry [5]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:27:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26356459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/verhalen/pseuds/verhalen
Series: Pretensions of Poetry [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1810984
Kudos: 6





	the new normal

whoever says time heals all wounds  
lies  
some wounds get ripped open every day  
it's not that time heals them  
it's that with time  
you start to think it's normal  
to bleed


End file.
